It's Only Forever
by DarkMoonFox
Summary: This is the short version. There is much much more to the story, but I'm only publishing this much at the moment to test the reception. If you like it and want to read the rest, message me.


From the moment she was born, Raeya Quinn was different. Not the normal sort of different, as in unlike the majority but still normal, but truly unique in a mystical sense. It was as if she didn't belong in the world she was brought into. First, there were her looks; she had a full head of hair somewhere in between the colors of medium and deep red with eyes of grayish green. Her complexion was pale, but not to the point of looking sickly, and she was of average height and weight despite her constant belief that she was too short. For some unknown reason there were always dark circles under her eyes no matter how much sleep she got, and she did get plenty for sleep and the dreams it brought with it were her favorite escape from a world in which she felt out of place.

It wasn't so much that she didn't have friends; she had those despite copious bullying as a child. It was more that no matter where she went, her beliefs, ideas, thought processes, and overall personality were so drastically different from everyone else's. Her family had tried to convince her that there was nothing wrong with that, but the problem was not shame. No, she was quite fine with being the odd ball. She simply wanted to find a place to fit in and feel a sense of belonging. Her great grandparents on both sides of the family had immigrated to America from Ireland, but Raeya had never been given the chance to visit her ancestral homeland. However she had convinced her parents to take her as a high school graduation present, and her hopes were high that just maybe she would finally feel that sense of belonging when she got there.

Raeya was nothing if not creative, and had twisted her passions for visual and literary art into a dream of writing and illustrating fantasy books. Being as in touch with her Irish heritage as she was, Celtic mythology had always held a special place in her heart. As a child, she was read myths, fairytales, and legends until she fell asleep every night. She had been fond of dresses and unicorns and faeries just like lots of little girls. However around the age of thirteen something snapped. She pulled a complete one eighty and started dressing like a tomboy, but her love of all things magical stayed with her and simply matured. Instead of being the pretty princess waiting for prince charming, she was the warrior maiden who befriended dragons and fought evil. Her last waking hours were still filled with stories, but now she read them herself, and there was one in particular that really captured her imagination.

Although not a terribly big or long book, the red leather binding with an embossed golden title held a story like none she had ever read before. It was the story of the Labyrinth. In all honesty, Raeya had come across it by accident. She made a point of visiting the book store in any new town she visited since the first time she had received an allowance, and one of them happened to be a rather old family owned type of place. It was there that she had hoped to find some rare and unique fairytales for her collection, but she never dreamed she would find the Labyrinth there. Something about it seemed to draw her to it, and as soon as she read the first few pages she knew she had to have it.

Since that day at the age of ten, the book had been entertaining and inspiring every time she read it. As she grew older, she began to analyze the characters both in terms of personality and possible species of mystical creature. She also studied the relationships between them and the motivation behind their actions. Most of the characters had been easy to identify in terms of species, but one was truly baffling; the Goblin King, Jareth. For the life of her she just couldn't come up with a name for what he was, until she remembered her Celtic mythology. Jareth was something called a Tuatha de Dannan, commonly referred to as a Fae and spoken of in their native land as 'the fair folk'. This was not to be confused with a faerie, which by the book's description was a rather nasty little creature that looked like a tiny human with butterfly wings. No, the Fae were far older and much more powerful. From what she gathered, they were something rather similar to the Scandinavian elves, tall, beautiful, wise, very long lived, and quite skilled at magic.

Jareth's personality had intrigued her from the first read through. He seemed to be a very wise and very deep character, who was tragically torn between fulfilling his duties as the Goblin King and attempting to gain the affections of the young mortal girl who had foolishly wished away her brother in a moment of frustration. As if that wasn't enough, he was forced into playing the role of the teacher/villain opposite the mortal girl's heroine; and although he was teaching her valuable life lessons, he could never quite let his true self surface always hiding it behind a mask of taunting condescension and so called cruelty. The closest he had come to being who he really was appeared in the ballroom dream sequence. It was as though he was trying to tell her to look beyond what she thought she saw, for as he had said things are not always as they seem. Raeya felt truly sorry for Jareth by the end of the story, especially when the mortal girl rejected him. It was fairly obvious that the girl didn't think he was serious about his offer and was simply focused on saving her brother. Sometimes Raeya wondered what would've happened under different circumstances; like what if the girl had known who he truly was, and that she had already won her brother back, and Jareth wasn't trying to distract her with that offer. Raeya would've preferred an ending in which the girl fell in love with Jareth as well, but that was just her repressed inner romance fanatic talking. She also couldn't help but wonder; if Jareth did exist and the story was true, had he been able to get over her and move on with his life or had her defeat and rejection of him somehow destroyed him beyond repair?

Raeya sighed quietly to herself. Now was not the time to be pondering such things. If she didn't get her butt out of bed, she would be late for her last day of high school. She quickly pulled on a black poet shirt and a dark pair of jeans before running a brush through her naturally wavy hair and putting on her favorite black headband to keep the shorter layers out of her face. Finally, she put on a silver necklace with a clear crystal ball pendant; when she had found it she simply couldn't resist, it reminded her so much of her favorite Fae. Strangely enough, she also noticed her dreams were substantially more vivid when she slept with the necklace on the nightstand next to her bed.

When she was satisfied that her appearance was far enough removed from the bastard child of hell and death warmed over that she found herself disturbingly resembling when she awoke, she ran downstairs and devoured a few pieces of jellied toast and orange juice for breakfast before bolting out the door to walk to school.

Unfortunately she found herself dreadfully bored as usual with her classes, though considering that it was the last day of school things were worse than normal. Luckily she had a friend in every class who was more than happy to pass notes with her written in dragon script (a font loosely based on ancient runes) so any unintended reader would find it impossible to decipher. When lunch finally rolled around, she ate at light speed given the ridiculously short amount of time they were allotted and then proceeded to doodle in her sketchbook for the remainder of the break. A few more note passing filled classes later, the final bell rang. Raeya could hardly contain her screech of delight. One week from today she was going to Ireland!

The week passed quickly enough, the only things worth mentioning being her graduation ceremony and the subsequent plethora of parties in celebration of said event. When her friends asked her what college she was planning on attending, she told them going to Ireland wasn't just a graduation gift. Some of them were genuinely amazed at her boldness in choosing to go to college in a foreign country, but the ones who knew her best were not at all surprised. It had been difficult to convince her parents, but Raeya had extraordinary persuasive skills not to mention promising to call home at least once every other day to let them know she was alright.

When the big day finally came, Raeya was ecstatic with excitement. She hadn't even been able to sleep the night before, which didn't help the dark circles under her eyes. The flight was long, but the plane's cabin was far less cramped than the ones in the aircrafts used for non-international journeys. Besides, she had been sure to bring plenty of entertainment; music, her sketchbook, a book of logic problems, and books to read including the Labyrinth of course. Finally touching down in Ireland was like a dream come true, and Raeya couldn't get off the plane fast enough. The taxi ride to the hotel was a long one as well, but she was so busy looking at the scenery she had only viewed pictures of until now that she didn't even care. It was just as it had always been described; rolling verdant hills and foliage everywhere you looked. Truly it was a nature lover's paradise.

Since they were spending a week there, sight-seeing was combined with college visiting not to mention the gratuitous shopping. On the list of must go places were Dublin Castle, the Cliffs of Moher, and the Wicklow Mountains National Park. Raeya was a sucker for the beauty of the outdoors, and Dublin Castle was in the same place as her college of choice so it was a convenient castle to visit to satisfy her inner fantasy lover. By the end of the week, copious amounts of pictures were taken, plenty of souvenirs were bought, and she had chosen a college known for its literary program. Thankfully, she had applied and been accepted long before. The day before they were to fly back to America, Raeya asked her parents if she could go and visit the store across the street from their hotel. It was a place that had myth and magic related things, and she had been meaning to go since she saw it. Her parents weren't really into that kind of stuff, but there were other stores around it that would interest them so they agreed to let her check it out by herself.

When she first walked in, she could smell incense burning; dragon's blood if she wasn't mistaken. It seemed as though no one else was there, so she just started browsing around the store. She had finally located the books about supernatural beings when a voice spoke behind her.

"Ye have a touched look about ye little lass."

Raeya nearly jumped out of her skin before turning to face a middle-aged woman with curly light red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark green scarf as a headband that matched her long skirt and a black peasant top with pale green embroidery.

"I'm sorry, do you own this place? The door was open so I just came in to have a look around. What exactly do you mean, touched?" she asked.

"Oh never ye mind about that lass, I was just in the back for a moment. What I meant was that ye look as though ye had a close encounter with the fair folk." the woman explained.

"If only I were so blessed. No, but I have had a strong love of fantasy, particularly Celtic mythology, since I was a little girl." Raeya told her.

"Ah, be careful what ye be wishin' for lass, it just might come true especially in a land like this. Being visited by the fair folk is not always a blessin' either, tricky ones they are, can't trust 'em as far as ye can toss 'em." the woman warned.

"To be honest, just meeting one would be a blessing in my book." Raeya commented.

The woman narrowed her eyes slightly, looking deeply into Raeya's grayish green orbs.

"If ye don't have anywhere else to be, would ye mind talkin' with me in the back for a spell?" she asked with an interested look on her face.

Raeya was slightly taken aback but didn't see the harm in it.

"Sure, I suppose I don't mind." Raeya agreed.

"I'll give ye me name if ye don't mind me askin' yours in return." the woman stated, gently taking Raeya's hand and leading her to a doorway covered by a length of fabric with Celtic knots on it.

"My name is Raeya." she answered.

"That's a right pretty name ye got there lass, better keep close tabs on it if ye be wantin' to meet the fair folk. Name's Rhiannon, but ye can call me Auntie Rhi if ye please." the woman replied.

The first thing Raeya noticed was that the back seemed to be Auntie Rhi's living quarters. Several Celtic symbols adorned the walls in what appeared to be the kitchen/dining room, and another doorway led to what Raeya guessed was where the bedroom and bathroom were.

Raeya took a seat at the table and Auntie Rhi busied herself in the kitchen with a kettle.

"I'm boilin' some water for tea if ye want some." she remarked.

"Thanks, that sounds nice." Raeya replied.

A minute or two later, Auntie Rhi came and sat down across from her at the table.

"So, ye have a fascination with the magical world that's followed ye since birth. Are ye here tryin' to track down what ye believed in all these years?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm here looking at colleges and doing some sight-seeing along the way. My great grandparents on both sides of my family were originally from Ireland, and I've felt a deep connection with my Irish roots all my life." Raeya explained.

"Interestin'; have you ever felt as though ye don't quite belong?" Auntie Rhi questioned.

"Yeah, since I was a little girl. It's another reason I wanted to come here. I thought maybe I would feel a sense of belonging here since this is my ancestral homeland." Raeya answered.

"It's not uncommon for the touched to feel out of place in the mortal world." Auntie Rhi mused.

"How can I be touched if I've never had contact with the magical world?" Raeya asked.

"Perhaps ye had contact with it before ye were old enough to realize what it was." the older woman suggested.

"I can't remember anything like that, and my parents have told me I was different since I was born." Raeya said.

Auntie Rhi looked closely at her again, seemingly pondering something.

"It is rare, but the possibility exists that ye may not be entirely human lass." she commented.

"What do you mean? How is that possible?" Raeya questioned, going wide eyed at the woman's statement.

"Like I said, it's rare, but considerin' your heritage one of your great grandparents might o' been one o' the fair folk. I'm judgin' partly on your looks lass; the hair, the eyes, the skin, ye do look remarkably like one o' them. Only thing missin' is the pointy ears and some facial features." Auntie Rhi told her.

"Lots of my family members have red hair, some of them have green eyes, and all of them have fair skin." Raeya defended.

"Aye lass, but it's the shade o' the colors I'm lookin' at. Not to mention, the magic o' the fair folk is as tricky as they are. It tends to skip a few generations in the passin' sometimes. Does anyone else have that exact shade o' red or the exact green o' your eyes, how about your love o' the magical world?" Auntie Rhi continued.

"You're right." Raeya said after a long pause.

Just then, the kettle began to whistle. Auntie Rhi got up and came back a few minutes later with two mugs of tea, some milk, and a bowl of sugar.

"Not to worry lass. If ye belong with the fair folk, they'll find ye one way or another. Now tell me about your favorite story." Auntie Rhi said, patting Raeya's hand softly.

"It's called the Labyrinth." Raeya told her, going on to explain the story and her fascination with the deep character of Jareth the Goblin King.

"Where exactly did ye hear this tale lass?" Auntie Rhi questioned.

"I found the book when I was ten years old. I was on vacation with my parents and I found this old book store. I saw the red leather cover and the gold embossed title and felt drawn to it. When I opened it and read the first few pages I knew I wanted it, so I bought it with my allowance." Raeya explained.

"Ye say ye felt drawn to it. Do ye remember the author?" Auntie Rhi asked.

"Come to think of it, I never saw an author's name." Raeya responded.

"Interestin'; did ye know that's a rather old Celtic faerie tale, and if ye believe the story the Goblin King is not to be taken lightly, not to mention I never knew the story to be written down for fear o' folks wishin' away children thinkin' the words wouldn't really work." Auntie Rhi commented.

"Are you saying there's no way it should be possible for me to have a written copy of that story?" Raeya asked, somewhat fearfully.

"I wouldn't quite put it in such a way, though it seems the powers that be are wantin' ye to keep believin' in magic. Considerin' the rarity of a young lass your age who hasn't given up on it, I can't say I blame 'em." Auntie Rhi replied, taking a sip of her tea.

It was then that she noticed the pendant around Raeya's neck.

"May I see the necklace ye be wearin'?" the older woman requested.

"Sure." Raeya agreed, taking it off and handing it to her.

Auntie Rhi looked intently at it for awhile, moving it around in her hands and examining it closely.

"Where exactly did ye get this lass?" she questioned.

"Actually it was at a jewelry store next to the book store where I found the Labyrinth, but it was a few years later. When I saw it, I was reminded of the crystal balls Jareth used and decided to get it. I got lucky, it was the last one they had." Raeya explained.

"This is no ordinary piece o' jewelry. It's got magic. No wonder I was feelin' the touched vibe from ye." Auntie Rhi told her.

"Are you sure? I haven't noticed anything unusual and I wear it almost every day." Raeya replied.

"There was nothin' ye just brushed off as coincidence either? What did the Goblin King use 'em for?" Auntie Rhi asked.

Just then, Raeya remembered something.

"My dreams, when I sleep with that necklace on the nightstand next to me my dreams are so much more vivid, and I never have nightmares." she said almost in a whisper.

"Ye did say he was a keeper o' dreams. It appears he saw ye liked the book and wanted to give ye somethin' nice for believin'." Auntie Rhi remarked.

With that, she handed back the necklace and Raeya put it around her neck once more. The younger woman then took a long sip from her tea mug before placing her head in her hands.

"Are ye alright lass?" Auntie Rhi questioned worriedly.

"It's just a lot to take in. I guess you were right about me being touched. I have a book that by all rights shouldn't exist in this world and a magic dream necklace. That in itself pretty much confirms that what I've been praying was real my entire life actually exists." Raeya said.

"I've no doubt that it's a bit overwhelmin', but I have a question for ye lass, and I want ye to think hard on it. Now that ye know he's real, will ye be callin' the Goblin King?" Auntie Rhi asked.

Raeya took another sip of her tea and stared thoughtfully off into space for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure I won't wish anyone away, but I might call him just to meet him and say thank you for the book and the necklace if it was his doing that brought them to me." she replied.

"Well, I wouldn't stop ye even if I thought I could. Just remember what I said about the fair folk and promise me ye won't forget to be careful." Auntie Rhi told her, taking her hand again.

"Don't worry Auntie Rhi. As much as I've read that book I know two things for sure. Things are not always what they seem, and don't take anything for granted. Even though I've analyzed Jareth up one side and down the other, I won't let my guard down." Raeya promised.

"That's a good little lass." Auntie Rhi said smiling.

"I should probably get going or my parents will wonder where I ran off to." Raeya commented, standing.

"I'll see ye off lass." the older woman said standing as well.

When they got to the front door, Raeya gave her a hug.

"Thank you for everything Auntie Rhi." she said.

"The pleasure was mine Miss Raeya. Ye be a good lass and come visit when ye get back for college." Auntie Rhi replied.

"I will." Raeya agreed smiling.

That night Raeya was alone in her half of the adjoining hotel rooms her parents had booked. She was pacing back and forth, clutching the pendant around her neck.

"How am I supposed to summon him without wishing someone away? Even if he does show up, what am I going to say? I'm sure he wouldn't be too pleased to be abruptly pulled away just for a thank you." she thought frustrated.

Raeya sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"Nothing to do but go for it I guess. What better place than in his ancestral homeland." she decided.

"I wish, I wish the Goblin King would come and visit me, right now." she said, closing her eyes.

For a few moments nothing happened, except the air in the room suddenly becoming very still. Raeya was just about to open her eyes when an unexplainable breeze picked up. She noticed a strange scent in the air that she couldn't quite describe, but it was pleasant and somehow familiar. Taking a deep breath, she finally dared to open her eyes. Standing before her, in all his supernatural glory, was the Goblin King Jareth. He looked exactly as the book had described him; wild pale blond hair that hung in layers down to his chest, one eye pale blue the other dark amber, markings around the outer corners of his eyes, aristocratic facial structure with defined cheekbones, a slightly hooked nose, tall, lean, fair complexion, and he was wearing the same outfit the book had described him wearing when he first appeared to the girl in the story.

He seemed to be amused at her obvious appraising of his looks, because he gave her a brilliant albeit cocky smile that showed off his pointed canine teeth.

"Well well, if it isn't the girl who believed. It certainly took you long enough to call me. Though I must say, you are the only one who has read my story and never wished anyone away afterwards." he commented.

The British accent took her by surprise, considering that books do not usually have accents written into their dialogue, but she instantly decided that it suited him perfectly.

"I think I'm one of the few who believed the story was true. As much as I loved the book, I didn't really fancy running the Labyrinth." she replied.

"Oh you didn't? Smart girl; it will be a challenge to have any fun with you." he remarked, smiling and crossing his arms.

"You're not mad at me for calling you without wishing someone away?" she asked.

"No my dear, your belief in my world is part of the reason it still exists. When a child believes in magic it is nothing out of the ordinary, though it does fuel the Underground. However when an adult retains their belief in magic, it offers as much fuel as the belief of ten children." he told her.

"Interesting, I didn't know that." she said.

"If you don't mind my asking why did you call me, my dear?" he questioned, with an amused look on his face.

"I wanted to say thank you for the book and the necklace. I don't know for sure if it was your magic that brought them to me, but they were both related to you so I made an educated guess. I'm sorry if it wasn't you, in which case I dragged you here for nothing." she said, blushing.

Jareth's eyebrows rose in shock. No one had ever called him to say thank you before.

"As a matter of fact, I did nudge you toward the book. Though your decision to buy it was entirely your own. I was quite surprised when you picked up the necklace. It didn't have any powers at first, but since you got it because it reminded you of me I decided to give it some magic. Call it a gift for believing." he replied, noticing her blush.

"Thank you Jareth; I hope it's ok if I call you that. Your story has been my favorite since the first time I read it, and I've learned so much from it. It's part of the reason I still believe." she told him.

"Under normal circumstances, I would most likely object. However, in this case I find myself strangely wanting to make an exception. For some reason, I much prefer you calling me by my name than by my title. As for the book and the necklace, you're most welcome and I'm glad you enjoy them." he said.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions about your story?" she asked.

Jareth sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"I suppose I do owe you some answers for your incredible belief. Ask away my dear." he agreed.

"Did all of it actually happen, or were just certain parts of it true?" she questioned.

"As much as I regret to admit it, that story is entirely true." he answered, frowning.

"Oh god Jareth, I'm so sorry. I can imagine how painful that must have been." she said.

"I'll thank you not to patronize me! Not only is it rude, but it's dreadfully disrespectful especially to a king!" he snapped.

Clearly this was a touchy subject for him.

"Jareth I'm being completely serious. I've had plenty of experience with rejection, so I know the devastation it causes all too well." she responded.

He looked at her carefully for a moment, focusing intensely on her eyes, as if searching for any lack of the sincerity her voice had been full of.

"I appreciate your concern dear, but I'm quite past it. Though I cannot deny that it did hurt like hell for the longest time." he replied calmly.

His voice was nonchalant, but his eyes betrayed the pain he had endured.

"I know this won't change a thing and it probably won't matter to you, but I knew you were serious when you made that offer at the end of the story. I also knew you were only being who she wished you to be, not who you really are." she told him.

"Oh honestly now, and just because you read the book you think you know me? How can you be sure I'm not the detestable villain that wretched girl made me out to be? How do you know I didn't deserve to be shot down without so much as a second thought?" he said, standing and taking a few steps towards her.

His eyes were flashing, but not quite in anger. It was some other emotion she couldn't put her finger on.

"I'm not pretending to know you Jareth, but I can tell when someone isn't being who they truly are. You play a good villain, but you're not evil. Even if you were, no one deserves the insensitive brush off she gave you. Besides, fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave? Sounds like someone in love, not someone trying to stall for time." she answered, refusing to back away.

"You try my patience girl. I do not wish to be further reminded of that...incident. If you have any more questions, I must insist they not be related." he told her, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

He was touched though. No one had ever taken his side on the matter before.

"I'm sorry Jareth. I just wanted you to know that I don't see you as the bad guy. To me, you're the wise teacher and the Goblin King who was more than generous to a runner of your Labyrinth." she said, gingerly placing her arms around him in a hug.

Jareth was frozen in shock. This was entirely unprecedented. Just what kind of girl was this? Analyzing the book enough to know he hadn't wanted to be the villain, thinking that the girl was the cruel one for rejecting him, and then hugging him? He simply did not know how to proceed. So he did the only thing that felt right; he hugged her back.

"What is your name, my dear?" he questioned softly.

"Raeya, Raeya Quinn." she replied.

"You are quite the strange case Raeya. So far you have refused to follow almost all the normal occurrences that take place when I interact with a mortal. You read my book and never wished anyone away, you called me still without wishing anyone away, you called to thank me, you refer to me by my name, you offer concern for my well being, you do not see me as a villain, and now you give me a hug. To be perfectly honest, I am baffled as to how I should handle you." he stated.

"Well, I have been quite the odd ball since I was born." she commented.

"Perhaps there is a reason for it then." he suggested.

"I've been hoping so all my life." she agreed.

"That does not surprise me Raeya. Are there any more questions you want to ask?" he said smiling.

"Just one, I was doing some research trying to figure out what exactly you are. If I'm right, you're what is known as a Tuatha de Dannan or a Fae, and here they call you the fair folk or sidhe in the original Gaelic. Is that accurate?" she questioned.

"My, you certainly have done your homework. Yes my dear, you are correct and in case you were wondering I can also turn into a barn owl." he answered, rather amused.

"You read my mind." she remarked grinning.

"I cannot read minds, but I knew it would come up eventually." he told her.

"Well, you're probably really busy, so I should let you go." she said slowly, pulling away.

"Disappointed my dear? Though you are right, I do have pressing responsibilities." he commented, watching her closely.

"I would like to see you again, if it's alright." she replied, blushing.

"Incredibly enough, you have more than lived up to my expectations, and you didn't even break a sweat." he told her.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means, my dear, that I would like to see you again as well." he answered smiling.

"Perfect! Oh, I don't live here. Not yet anyway; I'm coming back for college, but I live in America with my parents for now." she warned.

"It's alright Raeya. As long as you have that necklace, I'll be able to find you no matter where you are." he said.

"Ok, goodnight then Jareth." she replied, hugging him once more.

Jareth smiled and hugged her back. She certainly was unique.

"Goodnight, Raeya my dear." he answered.

Another fragrant breeze later, he was gone. Raeya climbed into bed with a grin on her face. The Goblin King had been everything she expected, and more.

It was a whole week before Jareth came to see her again. She was sitting on her bed writing in a journal when the familiar wind picked up. Raeya smiled and looked up to see him sitting on her desk chair.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, grinning and showing his pointy canines.

"Yeah I did. I was wondering when I would get to see you." she answered.

"All you had to do was call my dear. I honestly thought you would have." he told her, his eyes holding a spark of disappointment for a second.

"I figured you would come and see me when you had the time. I didn't want to take you away from any important business that needed attending to." she explained.

"As much as I appreciate your consideration, you would be a most welcome distraction Raeya." he purred, giving her a slightly suggestive stare.

"Don't go there Jareth. I tend to get very violent with guys who hit on me, and just in case your mind went there; no it would not be the kind of violence you would enjoy." she warned.

"You wound me my dear. Such a poor image of my character, where did you get that?" he replied, with a look of mock hurt on his face.

"The Fae are notorious for being pleasure seekers and I have serious issues with the idea of engaging in any kind of romantic act without genuine feelings behind it." she stated.

"Such a pity, while I will admit my moral compass has not always pointed exactly north I do have standards and am nowhere near as loose as most of my race. Besides, I'm afraid I rather miss the point of it all if there is no real emotion behind the act as well." he said.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a very smooth talker Jareth?" she asked.

"No, as a matter of fact I can't say anyone has ever called me that. Would you enlighten me as to what your definition of the term is, my dear?" he answered.

"It means that you say things as prettily as possible so whoever you're talking to will be lulled into a false sense of security and let their guard down." she explained.

"So cruel…" he said softly, placing a hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jareth, but if I learned anything from the book it was that things are not always what they seem and to never take anything for granted. Not to mention I was specifically told not to trust you." she stated.

"Really now, who told you that?" he questioned, removing his hand from his face.

"A woman named Rhiannon who owns the occult store across the street from the hotel I was staying at in Ireland." she told him.

"Ah yes, well you must understand that most of the Irish people have never forgotten nor forgiven the rambunctiousness of my kind in the old days. I can assure you my dear, we have matured substantially since then." he explained.

"Maybe so, but let's not forget that you are still one of the more playful and mischievous of your race. You have to be in order to rule a place like the Goblin Kingdom." she retorted.

"Then I suppose I shall have to earn your trust Raeya." he said sighing.

"If it makes you feel any better, all my potential friends have to do the same. No one gets close to me until I know I can trust them." she replied.

"I suppose that is wise of you, though I am not accustomed to having to go to such lengths to get into someone's good graces." he admitted.

"I know Jareth. I'm quite sure your charm, wit, and good looks have gotten you anywhere you wanted to go in the past." she said smiling.

"I'm not sure whether to call that a back handed compliment or not, but I suppose I will thank you anyway," he paused a moment, "So, you think I'm charming, witty, and handsome?" he purred, giving her the sexy eyes again and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Not important Jareth." she growled, blushing furiously and hiding her face in embarrassment.

Jareth remained silent, but got up, walked over to her bed, and sat down. He gently removed her hand from her face before tilting her chin up so she was facing him, though she was still averting her eyes.

"Come now my dear, you can look me in the eye." he told her softly.

After a moment she returned his gaze, but he could tell she was still embarrassed.

"Why are you so upset?" he questioned, genuinely concerned.

"Guys used to make fun of me when they found out I so much as admired them. It was always better for me if they never knew." she answered, tears beginning to form.

"My dear I might tease you a little for complimenting me, but I would never outright make fun of you for it. That is stupid and juvenile even by goblin standards." he promised, moving his hand to rest on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, the most insignificant little things tend to reopen old wounds." she told him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I find you charming, witty, and beautiful as well." he commented smiling.

Raeya blushed again, but this time she smiled. Jareth sighed in relief and opened his arms for a hug which Raeya happily fell into and returned. He'd been caught off guard by the sudden wave of panic at the idea of losing her willingly offered companionship.

"There now, you see? I'm not the villain, just like you said." he remarked.

"I didn't expect you to be, I just have trust issues." she replied.

"Emotional scarring as well, but then again don't we all?" he retorted.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better." she said.

"Trying? I thought I had succeeded my dear." he responded, grinning.

"Alright yes, you made me feel better." she told him, smiling back.

"There she is." he commented.

"Who?" she asked, looking around.

Jareth placed a hand on the side of her face turning it back toward him.

"The beautiful girl I met in Ireland." he answered.

"You are such a flirt Jareth." she hissed, though she couldn't help the blush and the tiny grin that came to her face.

"Be that as it may, I never lie my dear." he told her, running his fingers through her hair.

"You really think I'm pretty?" she questioned, a look of disbelief on her face.

She may have been looking at him like he was crazy, but Jareth didn't miss the small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Even Fae women would covet your looks; flawless pale skin, eyes such a unique shade of green, and soft beautiful hair such a rare shade of red. Yes my dear, you are quite the sight to behold." he answered.

"At the risk of my ego inflating I'll take your word for it, and thank you. It's not every day a girl gets a compliment from someone like you." she replied.

"I am quite generous, to those who deserve it." he stated grinning.

"Oh I see how it is. I boost your ego, you boost mine. For shame Goblin King." she said sarcastically.

"You're teasing me now? Well I suppose that makes us even my dear." he retorted.

"I suppose so." she agreed, smirking triumphantly.

"As much as I love games, I'm afraid I must be off now." he told her.

"Alright." she sighed, her head lowering.

"You act as though you'll never see me again." he remarked, though secretly happy she enjoyed his presence so much.

"I know I'll see you again, it's just not as much fun when you're not around." she admitted.

"Well then, I suppose I shall have to try to visit you more often my dear." he replied smiling.

"I'd like that." she said, smiling back.

"So be it then, goodnight Raeya." he told her.

"Goodnight Jareth." she echoed, hugging him.

Jareth hugged her back, then disappeared the same way he always did. Just like the first time, Raeya went to sleep with a smile.

In the weeks that followed, Jareth made good on his promise to see her more. He would show up two or three times a week, and sometimes Raeya would see a barn owl when she was out. The two of them would talk about anything and everything thusly getting to know a lot about each other. Jareth was most pleased to discover Raeya's devious streak, as it seemed to rival even his own; quite impressive for a mortal. He was also rather interested to learn that Raeya was a closet romantic. She didn't show that side of her personality very often, but when it did manage to escape Raeya was always quick to shove a proverbial sock down its throat and toss it back into whatever dark corner she kept it in. At first he didn't understand why she was so ashamed of it, but when he was told of her past issues with bullies he was able to see that being a romantic had been deemed a weakness and thus an undesirable trait. Raeya's 'snap', as she called it, at the age of thirteen had been a defense mechanism; it was a way to dispel the ridicule she had endured all her life. By banishing all the personality traits that could be considered weak, she thought there would be nothing left to pick on. It was a good strategy, he had to admit, but unfortunately it hadn't worked. She was still different and that was all the excuse her tormentors had needed apparently. Granted her life had been bully free for a year or two now, but a life of being an outcast had made her paranoid and she was not yet willing to welcome back the 'weak' traits she had banished even if they were part of her true self. Jareth could now plainly see how she had managed to figure out that he was role playing in the book instead of being himself.

Raeya had learned some interesting things about Jareth as well, like how he enjoyed an intellectually stimulating conversation or debate as much as she did. She had guessed he was smart, so it really shouldn't have surprised her that someone who was constantly surrounded by veritable idiots would long for another on his level to talk to. He was also just as deep as she had suspected, despite the shallow mask he often wore, and although he was an incurable flirt he was also a romantic at heart. She couldn't help but be amazed by the idea that someone who commanded as much respect as the Goblin King was able to embrace such a trait without negative consequences. When curiosity got the better of her and she asked, he had simply told her that it was all about who you showed it to. One could embrace a part of one's personality without destroying their carefully constructed persona by simply choosing to hide it when not in trustworthy company. She had been comforted by this idea, and decided to try it. His incredible wisdom was something she found herself infinitely grateful for, and she was just as grateful that he was willing to share it with her whenever she asked. Jareth was also secretly happy that she trusted him enough to seek out his counsel for anything she wouldn't normally ask for outside help with.

It seemed no time had passed at all before the day of Raeya's international move came, though nearly three months had gone by. Jareth had offered to work some magic to make the whole process easier, but she had refused saying that 'it was the principle of the thing'. He had smiled at her reaction, having completely expected it, and told her he would meet her there. One long flight and two very tiring days later, Raeya was finally all moved in to her new dorm room. She was happy to discover that Auntie Rhi's shop was only a few blocks away, so she could walk there and visit whenever she felt the need or want. When her parents had gone to the airport to fly home there was a heart-wrenchingly tearful goodbye, but after renewing her promise to call every other day Raeya knew they would all be alright. The night before her first class, Jareth came to see her.

"Hello Raeya." he said, announcing himself after appearing in the usual fashion.

"Top o' the evenin' Jareth." she replied, finding the altered greeting appropriate considering where they were.

He smiled, easily following her train of thought.

"That's it, keep it up and you'll fit in just fine." he told her.

"I hope so. This is kind of my last shot, considering this is my ancestral homeland." she commented.

"Don't be so sure my dear. You haven't even seen the Underground yet." he retorted, only half joking.

"You know, I honestly wouldn't mind seeing it someday." she responded.

"All you have to do is ask." he said, strangely relieved by her answer.

"I'll keep that in mind." she promised.

"Well, as much as I love talking to you my dear, you have class tomorrow so I'll get straight to the point of my visit and then you can get some sleep. May I see your crystal necklace?" he requested.

"Sure." she replied, taking it off and handing it to him.

He took it and then encased it in both his hands. A small glow emanated from the spaces between his fingers for a moment then dimmed. When he held the necklace out to her again, it had been transformed. The pendant was now in the shape of an intricately detailed silver barn owl, its wings outstretched in mid flight. In its talons, it held a slightly smaller version of the original crystal.

"Oh Jareth, it's beautiful! I love it, thank you so much!" she gasped, admiring its absolute perfection.

"I'm glad you like it. It still has the old powers, but I added two new ones. College life is notoriously stressful, so should you ever be upset and I'm unable to come to you all you have to do is take hold of the pendant and you'll feel as though I'm right beside you. There's also a mild protection spell, in case any boy is foolish enough to think he can lay a hand on you without your consent. Call it a welcome and good luck present." he told her.

She smiled radiantly at him. "That is the sweetest gift anyone's ever given me."

"You're most welcome, now turn around." he answered.

She did as he asked and held her hair out of the way as he draped the necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp. Raeya let go of her hair and turned to face him again before wrapping him in a tight hug. Jareth smiled, thoroughly pleased with her reaction, as he returned the hug.

"You know, there's one other thing this necklace will help me with." she commented.

"What is that my dear?" he asked.

"Owls are a symbol of wisdom, so as long as I'm wearing it, I'll never forget to think." she explained.

"I hadn't thought of that, but I suppose you're right. Though I find it hard to believe you of all people would ever forget to think." he agreed.

"Emotions are a dangerous thing Jareth. The stronger they are, the less you use your head. I never want to do something stupid because I didn't stop and think first if I can help it." she told him.

"You possess wisdom beyond your years. I am sure you will not disappoint." he replied.

"Thanks Jareth; that means a lot coming from you." she said.

"Anytime, and now it's time for you to get some sleep. I wouldn't want to be the cause of you looking tired on your first day." he answered.

"Trust me, the permanent dark circles will do that all by themselves regardless." she groaned.

"Well a good night's sleep never hurt." he retorted, grinning.

"Oh I almost forgot! I have a question for you." she exclaimed.

"Can't it wait Raeya?" he questioned.

"You can reorder time if you're that worried about how much sleep I get." she retorted.

"Careful my dear; you wouldn't want me to start thinking my generosity is being taken advantage of, would you?" he asked teasingly.

"One simple little question, then I promise to go to sleep." she told him.

"You know you make it next to impossible to deny you." he commented in agreement, smiling.

"Alright so I was thinking the other day while I was getting settled in, and it occurred to me that I never see you without your gloves on. I was wondering why you always wear them." she said.

Jareth's smile vanished and the color seemed to drain from his face. For lack of a better word, he looked scared.

"What's wrong Jareth?" she questioned worriedly.

"Of all the questions you could've asked." he remarked in a whisper, looking away.

Raeya gently placed a hand on the side of his face, turning his gaze back toward her.

"I won't force you to answer me, but I want you to know you can trust me. I know you well enough now that I'm not going run off and leave you, no matter what the answer is. In fact I probably wouldn't have freaked out even when I first met you, had you told me then. I'm weird, remember?" she promised, uncovering one of his pointed ears and running a finger gently over it.

Jareth leaned into her touch, closing his eyes for a moment. He turned the options over in his head a few times before finally letting out a sigh.

"I trust you my dear, but this is something I've only ever shared with my own kind. However I believed you've earned a chance," he paused, "Please don't let me down Raeya." he implored quietly.

He took a deep breath before slowly pulling off the glove on his left hand. Most of his hand was completely normal and just as beautiful as the rest of him, until you got to the nails. They were almost normal fingernails, but they tapered off more where they disappeared into his fingers and the ends grew to decent sized, sharp, and rather threatening looking points that curved down slightly. They almost looked like claws, and with no better words coming to mind that was all Raeya could think of to call them. Jareth was staring intently at her, the fearful look still on his face. She sighed softly giving him a small smile as she held out her hand.

"May I?" she requested.

He seemed to relax a bit, the color returning to his features, as he placed his hand in hers. Upon closer inspection, she discovered that instead of being skin tone with a small section of white on the ends his claw-nails were entirely white. She gently rubbed her thumb over the top of one and found it to at least feel as though it was still made of keratin despite the differences.

"Are they sharp?" she asked, looking up at him with not even a hint of fear.

"Yes, though it does still take significant pressure for them to break skin. However they tend to easily leave tears in delicate fabrics." he answered softly.

"So I'm guessing you always wear the gloves because you don't want to rip your clothes, and because the mortals jump to stupid conclusions and get scared?" she suggested.

"More so the latter, but both are true." he told her, seeming to gradually be returning to his usual self.

"I'm sorry the human race is so jumpy when it comes to things they don't understand. It's a primitive self preservation instinct, but unfortunately a lot of us don't choose to stop and think for a second before assuming we're in danger." she said, looking down in shame.

Jareth smiled, finally relaxing completely as he gently lifted her chin with his still gloved hand.

"It's quite alright Raeya my dear. All that matters to me is that you are not afraid." he replied.

"I honestly expected something far worse. You don't despise them or anything, right?" she asked.

"No, it's a natural Fae characteristic so I'm not ashamed." he answered.

"Have you tried cutting them or filing them down before you appear in front of any humans?" she questioned.

"Yes, and I regret to report that the little buggers just grow back to exactly the way they were within about five minutes." he responded, looking quite annoyed with the fact. "Even so, I rather like the gloves and find they go well with any outfit." he added smiling.

Raeya couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What is so funny?" he asked, trying to sound serious.

"I just pictured you filing down the nails on one hand and as soon as you finish the other hand the first one is already back to normal. The look on your face is priceless." she told him, failing miserably to suppress her giggles.

"Having fun at my expense, such a cruel little girl." he commented, placing a hand over his heart with a look of mock hurt on his face.

"Oh come on, like you haven't done the same to me." she retorted, glaring playfully.

"True my dear. Well, I believe you've gotten in more than your allotted one simple question and as a result it seems I will have to reorder time after all to make sure you get a decent amount of sleep. Really my dear, you do seem to love pushing the limits of my generosity." he remarked teasingly.

"I'll admit I got in quite a few questions, but they were all related to the original. You don't have to reorder time, I'll accept the consequences of my actions gracefully." she responded.

"How very mature Raeya, but I'll do it anyway as a thank you." he replied, hugging her first this time and kissing her forehead.

He didn't need to explain it. She already knew what he was thanking her for as she hugged him back.

"Ok then. Goodnight Jareth." she said.

"Goodnight precious." he answered, disappearing.

It took Jareth all of one millisecond to realize his accidental slip of the tongue. Precious, he had called her precious. The last time he had used that term of endearment was with…no, he refused to allow years of carefully constructed repressive barriers to be destroyed by one stupid memory. One stupid memory that would lead to another and another until they all came stampeding out of their prison. No, he would focus on something else.

Why had he called her that? Raeya was most certainly an important part of his life now, but that particular term, he just didn't use it unless…he almost couldn't bear the possibility. This was a beast he had only wrestled with once before and if that hadn't been a disaster and a half, he didn't know what was. Something in the back of his mind was nagging about not letting his emotional scars cloud his judgment, but that was easier said than done. It had been no simple task to reassemble the pieces of his shattered heart and he was in no hurry to do anything that might lead to a repeat of the process. Still, the situation was entirely different this time. There was no wished away victim, no time limit, no inaccurate preconceived notions, no dangers untold or hardships unnumbered to face that might taint her opinion of him, not to mention Raeya saw who he really was as a friend and genuinely enjoyed his company. She had even done the unthinkable and calmly accepted his claws as nothing to fear! Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance this time. He briefly considered singing 'the song' to her, but quickly thought better of it. That would be asking for trouble. Raeya now had the power to heal the damage that had been done, and only if she used it would he be free to sing to her.

Jareth took a deep breath and leaned back in his throne with one leg draped over the arm. It was all up to her now.

Meanwhile, Raeya was climbing into bed and thinking about the same thing. It had taken about a minute after he left for his words to really sink in. She was surprised to say the least. To her knowledge he didn't just toss out that word carelessly, and the only other person she was aware of him using it for was the girl in the book. She couldn't be sure, but if she was right it was his way of saying 'I love you and I want you to be mine'. This idea was more than blush inducing; it brought the butterflies and the increased heart rate along with it. It couldn't be. There was no way the supernaturally beautiful and powerful Goblin King was in love with her. No, it had been a simple accident, a small slip of the tongue. Jareth was just her friend, her best friend admittedly, but he would never entertain thoughts of being anything else, nothing more, nothing tra-la-la. She had to smile bitter-sweetly as she remembered his lines from the book. Satisfied yet strangely disappointed with her conclusion, Raeya turned off the lights and went to sleep.

The next day, Raeya was in her creative writing class taking notes when she noticed the teacher's paperweight. It was a clear crystal, not perfectly rounded due to its purpose, but still a clear crystal nonetheless.

"_It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it'll show you your dreams."_

"Dammit Raeya focus, it's your first day of college, you can't be slacking off already!" she chided herself.

Sighing she looked down at her notebook, and then narrowed her eyes in frustration upon seeing several tiny doodled barn owls among the notes.

"Alright subconscious, I get it! I'm in love with him! I'll talk to him about it after the whole 'precious' thing the next time I see him! Now leave me alone so I can concentrate on the task at hand!" she yelled inwardly.

Apparently this placated her subconscious, because she remained blessedly undistracted for the rest of the day. She did however get the feeling of being watched stronger than usual, though the white barn owl was nowhere in sight.

Jareth smiled as he gazed into the crystal he held in his hand. Of course there was no way she would ever really be able to tell he was watching her, but it was amusing that she almost seemed to sense it despite the fact. Her distracted demeanor in class had worried him at first, but when he noticed her staring into the crystal paperweight and later doodling barn owls in her notebook without even appearing to consciously do so his heart had leapt in delight. Had this been the first time, he most likely would've performed some sort of celebratory action in response despite having expected the mortal's inability to resist him. However this was not the first time, and he was no longer so arrogant as to think he could easily enrapture the attentions of any mortal (or Fae for that matter) he wished. No, this time he would simply revel in the knowledge that she was thinking of him and not allow his hopes to rise any higher. After all, the less he expected, the less he could be disappointed if his heart was to be shattered a second time.

Later that evening, Raeya was pacing back and forth in her bedroom trying to figure out how to ask him without tripping a nerve while simultaneously attempting to calm down. It wasn't going well. She let out an exasperated moan before remembering the magic pendant around her neck. Nothing else was working, so it was worth a shot. Raeya gently grasped the necklace and was instantly overcome with the sensation of arms being wrapped around her. She sighed gratefully as she felt the tension in her muscles ease and her mind relax. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she couldn't help but close her eyes and imagine him standing behind her, arms surrounding her in a comforting and protective embrace. After a minute or two of mindless indulgence, she let go of the charm and took a deep breath.

"Jareth, can you come see me if you're not too busy?" she requested aloud.

"I'm never too busy for you Raeya." he answered.

She turned around and found him sitting on her bed, smiling at her.

"I don't know about that, but I do appreciate that you make time for me." she said, returning the smile.

"There's something on your mind, I can tell. Come have a seat." he commented concernedly, patting the spot next to him.

Deciding to ignore his ability to read her like a book, Raeya walked over to the bed and sat beside him.

"What seems to be the matter?" he asked, turning to face her.

"First promise me you won't get mad at me." she told him.

"Oh I know where this is going. Alright, I cannot promise I won't get upset, but I can promise you will not be the cause or the target." he agreed, looking down.

"That's good enough. I wanted to know, why you called me precious last night." she questioned.

Jareth sighed, having expected this, and silently stared off into space for a few moments collecting his thoughts. He then locked his gaze with hers in a gesture of sincerity, and took both her hands in his.

"I'm going to be honest with you Raeya, just as I always have. At first I thought it was just an accident. You're aware, of course, that the last time I used that word was with…her. However, upon further contemplation, I realized there was more to it than that. You've given me something no one else has ever offered before; genuine and complete acceptance of everything I am. I've fallen in love with you Raeya, and not just because of that but because I genuinely and completely accept and love everything you are as well. That is why I called you precious." he confessed.

At first she was silent, choosing only to stare deeply into his eyes in an attempt to find any amount, no matter how small, of dishonesty. It wasn't that she didn't trust his words; more so it was her inability to fathom him saying them to her. What she found instead was hope, fear, and a restrained but incredible amount of love.

"I swear Jareth, if I didn't trust you not to lie, if I didn't know you better, I would kick your ass straight back to the Underground for teasing me like that." she replied, smiling through the tears that streaked her face.

"Why are you crying precious?" he asked, wiping her tears away. This was quite worrisome, and only served to further fray his already raw nerves.

"I'm happy. Last night I had myself convinced there was no way you would ever want to be more than my friend. Now here you are telling me you love me, and I love you too. Just promise me this isn't a dream and I'll believe you." she explained.

"You, you honestly love me?" he questioned, almost in disbelief though his eyes now sparkled with hope.

She nodded immediately, knowing her voice would crack if she used it.

"Oh Raeya mine, I promise this is not a dream. It is a dream come true." he responded, pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief as pure elation surged through him.

Granted he had embraced her plenty of times by now, Raeya having grown up with a family who was anything but phobic about displays of affection towards loved ones, but this was something entirely new and different. This time he was holding her, keeping her safe in his arms and close to his heart where he wanted her always. His dreams had hardly done the feeling justice, as it was so much better than he'd ever imagined. She looked up then, giving him a brilliant smile which he returned.

"I have a wish, precious thing, which only you can grant. Would you be willing to do so if I asked it of you?" he questioned.

"I have no magic, but if your wish doesn't require it I would, at the very least, consider it." she answered, her curiosity spiked.

"My wish involves no magic that you are yet incapable of performing. However, rest assured love, you already have your own unique kind of magic." he replied.

"Then tell me, Jareth. What does one such as you desire that only one such as I can give?" she asked.

"I desire many things that only you can give, Raeya mine, but for now I have only one request. My wish is that you would allow me the pleasure of sharing a kiss with you. I am in love with you, and it is out of that love and respect that I ask your consent first." he told her, gently caressing her face.

Raeya blushed noticeably, having never romantically kissed anyone before.

"I'm afraid you might not find it very satisfying. I'm only familiar with the principles and theories." she warned, closing her eyes in embarrassment as she hinted at her inexperience.

"Please, look at me precious." he said softly.

She complied, unable to deny him when he used that tone.

"First of all, I know I will find it most enjoyable if only because it is you I am kissing and you are returning the gesture. Secondly, was every mortal boy you let near you blind?" he continued, keeping his voice soft and smiling gently.

"I don't know, but evidently they found something repulsive." she responded, giving a wry smile.

"Never mind, love; no matter what it was, I see nothing you possess nor that you lack of which you should be ashamed." he told her.

"You are so perfect, Jareth." she sighed, staring at him in wonder.

He chuckled quietly and closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head.

"Far from it, Raeya mine. Though I'm honored that you think so nonetheless." he replied, his gaze meeting hers.

"I've decided to grant you your wish, on one condition." she announced.

"Name it." he said, hating that his emotional guard instantly rose.

"I want your gloves to be off." she stated simply.

"May I ask why?" he questioned, somewhat hesitant to acquiesce.

"It's a matter of trust. I know you wear them here partially to protect me, but they're also a barrier between us, one that I think is unnecessary. I trust you not to hurt me, Jareth. Now I need you to trust me." she explained wisely.

"Oh precious thing, when you speak logic and wisdom like that I often forget you're not a Fae." he commented.

"Then let me remind you; I also want to know what your touch feels like without the gloves on." she said, grinning impishly.

"That's all you had to say." he remarked, mirroring the grin.

"No, that first reason was definitely important. The second one was more along the lines of me being frivolous." she retorted.

"Well that aside, you have managed to sway me so I will comply with your condition." he stated, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Alright, your turn oh granter of other's wishes. I hereby grant you your wish." she told him, putting on her most regal air.

"Thank you, Raeya love." he replied, smiling happily as he removed his gloves and noted how well regality suited her.

Jareth closed his eyes and took a deep breath while trying his best to silence the voices of doubt and fear in his mind that told him to put those protective garments back on immediately. He opened his eyes and focused on Raeya for strength, but when he saw her eyes filled with nothing but trust and love all his hesitance vanished. He reached out slowly, placing a hand softly on either side of her face. An inaudible gasp escaped him as a shiver ran the length of his spine at the feeling. It had been so long since he touched another without his gloves; it seemed as though his hands had become a bit hypersensitive. Raeya sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, as if somehow knowing he needed to see a reaction from her. That was all it took. He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet and gentle kiss.

As much as he wanted to go for broke and give her a passionate kiss with all the love he felt for her behind it, he restrained himself for fear of scaring her off. Mortals in their fragility often liked to 'take it slow'; especially mortals like Raeya, not that she would stay mortal for long if he had any say in the matter. Nevertheless gentle kisses showed tenderness and patience, two things he was sure his Raeya would greatly appreciate.

Maybe it was just his magic, but Raeya was sure she felt the proverbial sparks that were said to fly when kissing 'the one'. Gentle though it was, there was no lack of feeling in his kiss and she was quite aware that he was taking things easy just for her. Such consideration would not be taken for granted, nor would it go unrewarded; of that she would be certain. She also finally recognized the scent in the air when Jareth appeared or disappeared; it was the scent of magic, and his scent, the same scent the book had when she had first picked it up. The magic was intoxicating; something that most likely smelled different to every individual. To her it was like the rain in late summer and the forest at night. His scent though, was like leather, and strangely enough books, with just a hint of peaches all layered over something natural and decidedly masculine. Smiling inwardly, she placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back wholeheartedly. Jareth growled low in pleasure as he shifted one arm to wrap around her waist pulling her first to her feet, then as close to him as possible. Raeya uttered a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan when he moved the hand still on her face to the back of her head, lacing his fingers in her hair. She followed suit and couldn't help but be amused at the expected yet somehow ironic feather softness of his pale mane. When they broke for air, she leaned her head on his shoulder as he maintained the embrace. Jareth was happier than he'd ever been in his life, and that was saying something. She had done it. The moment their lips touched, he felt his heart completely heal as if it had never been broken in the first place. His Raeya loved him! If her words hadn't been enough to convince him, the feelings he sensed from her during their kiss were more than enough. She loved him, and now he had to see if she would stay with him.

"I will not ask you to fear me nor to do as I say. I do not wish to rule you. All I ask is that you love me forever, and I will be your slave. I offer you my heart; though it is already yours, I need to know that you accept it." he told her, his voice slightly tense with worry.

"I'm honored that you would even ask. I would happily agree and treasure it always, but only if you'll take my heart and treat it the same. I do love you, and if you love me in return I will be your slave as well to keep us equals." she responded, hugging him tighter.

Jareth sighed in relief and happiness before softly kissing the top of her head. He could count on one hand the number of other females who had managed to unnerve him on so many occasions, and he didn't need any fingers at all to count the ones who had proceeded to assuage his fears almost immediately afterwards. Strangely, this didn't bother him at all; and in fact he should've expected it, considering how completely different her reactions to him had been, no matter what the situation, when compared to anyone else human or Fae.

"As you wish my love. You've healed scars I never thought I'd be rid of and proven yourself a better match for me than I ever thought possible. When you graduate, will you join me in the Underground and be my Queen?" he asked.

"Well I certainly can't have you gallivanting about, having fun in both realms without me. Though I will have to insist on a double major now." she answered, smiling.

"Oh really, and what would that be precious?" he questioned, smiling back at her.

"You're going to have to teach me how to rule a Goblin Kingdom, because I honestly don't have even the foggiest clue." she told him.

Jareth laughed. "Agreed Raeya mine, any other conditions?"

"No, just questions, am I going to need to learn magic to be taken seriously, and can you teach me how to defy the aging process like a Fae?" she asked.

"Not to worry precious. The Labyrinth itself is a living intelligent being, and when it senses that you are my intended it will turn you into a Fae over the span of about a week therefore giving you magic, immortality, and eternal youth by default. You will, however, need training in order to learn how to use and control that magic." he explained.

"Are you sure it will, you know, approve of me?" she questioned.

Jareth laughed again. "Think of the Labyrinth as an extension of myself. If I approve of you, I'm certain it will approve as well."

"What kind of animal do I get to be?" she asked, smiling.

"Ah yes, that would be a fulfillment of one of your fondest childhood fantasies now wouldn't it? If I had to guess, I would say a tawny owl." he answered knowingly.

"Oh they're so cute! What made you guess that?" she wondered.

"Well, considering that I turn into a barn owl, it would make sense that my Queen would become an owl as well, though not necessarily the same species. Tawny owls are slightly smaller, very cute, and about half their feathers are the most beautiful shade of reddish brown that would be a perfect translation of your hair color. To put it simply, it's you as an owl." he told her.

"Alright then, oh wise one, will I be channeling my magic through crystal balls as well or are there other methods?" she questioned, grinning.

"There are plenty of ways to channel magic; the crystals are just my trademark. You can use them as well or choose your own medium, whatever makes you happy precious." he replied, mirroring her grin.

"Oh, by the way, the necklace works great." she commented.

"Stressed out already? How are you ever going to survive?" he teased.

"Actually, I was nervous about calling you here tonight. When your magic was the only thing that calmed me down, I took it as a sign that everything would be ok." she told him.

"I'm sorry precious, and I promise I'll tell you everything you want to know about the book. I no longer have anything to be upset about concerning it." he replied.

"It's alright, the past isn't really important anyway. What matters now is the future, and I think we're going to work out just fine." she sighed.

"I do too. Besides, it's only forever." he agreed, quoting the book.

"Not long at all." she said, finishing the quote.


End file.
